A different life
by Billie-Sama
Summary: Annie lived a average world until an odd woman comes and tells her she doesn't belong there and completely changes her life.now she lives in the naruto world as an uchiha the clan that never died not only does she have a new life she has her old one too.
1. Chapter 1: A whole new world

**All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto HE IS the owner of Naruto I only own my characters. **

_thoughts_

**memories**

-sigh or gasp-

(author note)

She sat ever so still on her bed listening as closely as possible to the mysterious woman who appeared in her room. The teenage girl on the bed blinked her dark brown eyes and tried her hardest to comprehend.

"What the hell do you mean I don't belong here in this world? The Naruto world is fake," she whispered and screamed all in one.

In fact it was about 3:30 am and she didn't want to wake up her sleeping family.

"Are you ready to go back now Annie? You are quite stubborn," the woman asked placing her pale hands on Annie's shoulders.

"I am not going anywhere lady," she retorted.

But before she could give a second thought the woman grabbed Annie once more and shoved her forward holding her in place. Soon enough Annie's features changed. Her dyed red hair grew longer to the small of her back, her dark brown eyes turned onyx but flashed a red color, her tan skin turned paler and her chest shrunk a size but not so much noticeable. The woman then let her go and Annie dropped to her knees feeling the woman's hands on both sides of her head filling her mind with memories. Her eyes widened as everything rushed into her head including her name. After a while she stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror before taking in her new features. Finally she grew bold and said her new founded name.

"Sasume Uchiha," with that said the mirror cracked.

Before she knew it she was surrounded by darkness staring at the cracked mirror which then shattered sending her falling backwards into the pitch black abyss. She let out a weak scream for that was the only thing that would come out. She felt as though she was in a nightmare that no matter how many times she blinked or shouted 'WAKE UP WAKE UP' she wouldn't. She continued to fall which felt like forever to her until she looked up and saw a pair of sharingan eyes staring at her through her very being, her very soul. She then looked down and saw an image which frightened her and made her look right back up and shut her now onyx colored eyes tightly.

-gasp-

the next thing she knew it she fell through a ceiling and her back mildly hit something soft and bounced up ever so slightly. She opened her eyes to see she was in a room and what she fell on was a bed. She then shot forward realizing this was not a dream this was real. She felt her forehead and felt nothing but sweat upon it.

"this is for real?" she climbed out of the bed and walked over to the door.

Fear filled her mind and features not really sure if she should open the sliding door. She eventually did and took a deep breathe and a look around. Her eyes widened as she saw it on the wall the white and red fan the Uchiha clan symbol. She looked about for a while seeing that sun was barely peeking out over the clan wall.

"my your up early. I hope you weren't planning on training with father he left early to do important business,"

"Itachi," she breathed.

"you should probably go get ready today is your last day in the academy, you don't want to miss your team assignment," Itachi waved her off not before ruffling her black hair of course.

After a while she got dressed in a blue tank top and white skirt (the gender bended form of Sasuke's outfit and instead of wearing the arm straps like Sasuke on the arms she wears them on her legs)when she was done she sat on her bed and thought for a moment then decided she had to get up eventually.

"Sasume hurry up we have to leave," Sasuke yelled through the door.

She knew it was Sasuke because of how irritated the voice sounded. Sasume then jumped out of bed and slid open her door and semi smiled at her new brother. Never before had she been the youngest sibling before she was kind of used to being in the middle. The entire walk to the academy seem to go by slowly for she didn't speak not one word nor did she look up. She kept a serious and semi spaced out look.

"why are you so eerily quiet?"

"huh um just thinking," she easily lied almost.

They finally arrived at the academy where Sasume looked around with a some what glisten to her eyes. She had always read about the academy and watched it on you-tube in her old world but never not once did she ever imagine actually viewing it in real life. It was amazing to her almost unreal. She actually had to pinch her self to see if this was all a dream. After a good five minutes they sat in the classroom Sasume sitting silently behind Sasuke until she heard a loud.

"SASUKE KUN,"

_just like the _manga_ and show_ Sasume smiled ever so slightly to her self.

"wow an Uchiha actually smiling and it just so happens to be the cute one," a boy sat beside her pulling the classic stretch and yawn thing on her.

"go the hell away," she scowled.

"mm mm feisty," he pulled her closer to him failing to sense the threat in front of him.

Sasume gave a scowl before raising her arms and prepared herself to shove but she never got the chance to because a raven haired boy yanked him away by the collar and dangled him off the ground slightly (his toes still touched the ground).

"touch my sister ever again and I will be the last person you ever see. You got that," Sasuke snarled his words dripping with venom.

Sasuke sat in his seat once more coolly having every fan girl drool and squeal over him.

"so brave,"

"so cool,"

"i cant believe how chivalrous you are protecting your sister," as the fan girls spoke Sasume grew annoyed and turned around.

"Got a piece of paper," she asked the lazy faced boy behind her who actually gave her the paper.

She turned back around and ripped the paper in half scrunching it into two paper balls. She reached back both her arms and threw the papers at the pink haired girl and blonde chick fawning over her new older brother. The paper balls decked the two girls in the back of the head and Sasume recomposed herself as the two girls looked at her scowl. Then the unpredictable happen Naruto Uzamaki jumped onto the desk and had a death glare match with Sasuke then fell forward and kissed him on the lips making Sasume give a disturbed look.


	2. Chapter 2: Just plain odd

**former life as Annie memories**

After a long while Sasume sat in the way back in a different class room behind her new team. Pretty much ignoring them. The four of them were actually waiting for their new sensei the one they were assigned to and she started to get bored so she tied her hair up in a ponytail. When she looked up she saw one of her teammates staring intently at her and she gave a questioning look before seeing the boy with upside down red triangles on his cheeks drool making her catch the hell on.

Sasume gave him a death glare before covering her somewhat mature chest and turning her head. She then felt another stare on her and she looked and somewhat shuttered at the sunglasses wearing boy realizing who he was. She had read about him in her former world and remembered he was a ruthless when it comes to his team and family fighter who used bugs that lived inside him as weapons. Just the thought of that creepy crawly feeling gave her the chills and made her feel sick.

"Sorry I'm late students I'm Kurenai Yuhi," a woman with black hair and red eyes announced with a smile.

Soon enough they all followed after her heading into the forest and once again Sasume was amazed by how big everything was. Sure she had gone to the mountains countless times with her former family but even that was nothing compared to this. They finally arrived to their training ground she had guessed and Kurenai told them to sit on the log which they did minus Sasume who just leaned against a tree with her arms crossed.

"alright you all will tell me well us your goals your dreams, your likes and dislikes,"

after they all had a turn it was finally Sasume's turn.

'"I'm Sasume Uchiha, I'm 11 yes one year younger,"

"Of course," the sunglasses kid mumbled.

"I like the quiet, writing poetry, drawing, singing, and music; I dislike a lot of things actually. My goal is to become stronger mentally and physically and not die well doing such, and to figure everything out myself . My dream well I cant say because it wont come true if I do tell," she kept a straight face.

Finally dismissal and Sasume couldn't wait to get the hell out and explore her new home. She wondered about the forest for a long time coming across an old broken down looking gate that had a long dirt road that never seemed to end and she grew curious. She walked on over through the small creek and to the gate getting there only to see a sign that read 'DO NOT ENTER' and of course she pushed on it a little seeing it opened just enough to fit her small stature. Then out of nowhere as she held the gate her onyx eyes widened a memory filling her head.

**Memory:**

"**Ooooo whats that?" a little girl with shoulder length raven hair asked herself.**

**The little girl stared at the gate that stood very tall and through it she could see a long dirt road and she grew curious and decided to walk through the little ditch where water usually flowed. She reached the gate and placed her small hand on it trying to push it open but the chain around it wouldn't let her do so. Finally she got it open a little and began to squeeze herself through.**

"**Sasu**me!"

Sasume immediately pulled back and turned to see her new oldest brother Itachi standing there by the creek on her side.

"curious even as a child," Itachi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nii~San," she closed her eyes bit her lip and reluctantly pulled back.

"we have to go home tomorrow we have a very important meeting to attend to at some shopping district. That and you need to eat," he told her walking over the water.

"How did?" she blinked.

"Focus your chakra to your feet . I guess we have a little time to show you how," he smiled and walked back over and took her hand.

10 minutes later:

"Very good Sasume next time I will show you how to run up trees,"

"Trees?" she sweat dropped'.

They made it home just before sun set and took there shoes off heading inside.

"SASUME! Itachi YOUR LATE!,"

"Sorry mom it was all Sasume," Itachi pointed at her.

"Sell out," she grumbled and left the kitchen.

She went to her new living quarters and slid open the door and closed it behind her then going too her bathroom and locking herself inside releasing a much needed yelp and cry.

"crying how very UN-Uchiha of you," a familiar voice rang out.

Sasume turned around and saw her immediately grabbing a Kunai and throwing it at her. The woman then appeared in front of her holding the Kunai in her pale hand.

"Not nice," she shoved her backwards.

"You screwed me over and my life! How could you act so nonchalant about this,"

"Calm down I just came to see how everything is going with your new life you seem perfectly fine to me,"

"Where is this shopping district at the one where the meeting is?" she asked.

"One very familiar to you. You used to go to buy cheap books there," the woman sighed.

"Do you think I will see my family my actual family?" she sounded hopeful.

"This is your family now Sasume they always were and if you do run into your past the people you knew may or may not know who the hell you are," the woman told her.

"W-WHAT?" Sasume blinked her onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasume... but before I go can I ask you what your former name was?"

"s-s-s,"

Her eyes widened as she soon found out she couldn't remember it.

"who are you lady?" she nearly cried.

"Tenshi I'm like your guardian you are the only one who can pretty much see me but don't worry I'm also your sensei," the woman now known as Tenshi left.

After a long while Sasume woke up in her bath tub alone and in the dark. She climbed out and unlocked her bathroom door and going passed her bed and out the door seeing it was dark out.

"Sasume what the hell are you doing up at this hour. Go to bed now,"

Sasume paled as she turned to see Fugaku Uchiha the head of the clan and her new father and she was frozen in fear staring into his eyes as he stared into hers.

"did you hear me?" he rose his voice sorta.

All she did was gulp and tremble feeling as though this was a horror movie and she was the latest victim about to be struck down by whatever weapon he had concealed.

"y-yes sir," she managed to say.

She took a step back into her room and shut her door and turning her back to it and sliding down finally breathing again. She had never in her life felt so scared in her life not even when she used to hide from the monsters in her closet as a child.

The next day came by quickly and she lay in the corner of her room back against the wall sleeping.

"Sasume did you really sleep like that?" Sasuke asked her.

"yeah and I cant really move. Help me?" she cringed.

Sasuke walked on over and grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She stretched her pained filled body before throwing herself at Sasuke (literally) and held him letting a small whimper escape her lips.

"Okay whats wrong with you Dobe ?" he pushed her off slightly.

"bad things keep happening," she looked down.

"like what?"

"EVERYTHING!"

After a long while of ignoring her growling stomach she finally went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"that's not a meal young lady. Look at you. You look to damn skinny here eat a meal before we go,"

3 minutes later:

"hey um mom... whats that big old rusted gate way out in the forest?" Sasume asked.

Her new mother (Mikoto) turned off the water and looked at her daughter with a smile.

"honestly I don't know its been there for quite some time even when I was a little girl,"

_that gate seems so odd like whatever is behind it is top secret. Maybe I'm over reacting but I really want to know whats behind it_ she thought eating her food.

That was until she looked down and screamed.

"GYAH! IT'S IT'S LOOKING AT ME," she gushed at the fish that was staring at her.

"hm,"

**-**giggle-

"that's not funny! Its so weeeeeeeeiiiiiirrrrrrrrddddd!" Sasume leaned back with her arms shielding her body one of them poking at the fish with the chopsticks she barely realized she knew how to use.


	3. Chapter 3: New Vs Old:The clash between

_**Area or location**_

Soon after breakfast they headed out and Sasume hesitated not knowing if she should dare follow after her that was until Sasuke came up behind her and gave her a slight push. She gave him a slight scowl before heading out with them. Their father was ahead jumping from tree branch to tree branch as their mother was following suit then it was Sasuke and Itachi other Uchiha were either following or were already there waiting for there arrival.

"keeping up Sasume," Tenshi said to her floating along.

"why do you care," she mumbled.

Suddenly Sasume felt a strange feeling within her and she faltered seeing everything gray and black with a second image of it peeling off them.

"Sasume are you alright?" Tenshi asked her.

Sasume's eyes began to flutter before shutting and completely. She fell out of the tree head first unconscious a different memory coming to her mind.

**Memory:**

"**look daddy. Look at me," a brown haired child smiled.**

"**I'm looking Anniesela," the tan man smiled as his daughter climbed up the tree.**

"**don't go to high," he called.**

**'I wont," she kept on climbing when suddenly the branch gave out.**

"**AAAHHH!"**

Sasume continued to fall when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her figure. She hadn't blacked out for to long but to her it felt like forever when she finally woke up she noticed she was on someone's back and tightened her grip and smiled.

"i missed you," she subconsciously said.

"is that so Sasume," she heard a different voice not one she really wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry sir," she said to Fugaku.

"why?"

"for showing weakness," she lied.

After what felt like forever they made it to the shopping district and headed out to a room where an old looking man stood and immediately bowed to Fugaku.

"this way sir you have a lovely family," the old man said quite scared of Fugaku.

Sasume stood there in between her two brothers looking around smiling at the familiarity of everything then her smile widened at the sight of the bookstore the one she used to go in with her dad and friends on occasions. She made a move to go inside but accidentally bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai... sorry," she rubbed the back of her neck and peered upwards.

Fear. fear and pain and sorrow washed over her face as she saw the unexpected and she no longer could speak, or move or even breathe. She just stood there in total shock and awe at the man before her. He was her former father and behind him was her former mother and behind her her former sister. Her former sister stared at her as if she knew her but couldn't place it, her former mother looked at her as if there was a tinge of remembrance. But the man she couldn't bare look at but couldn't keep her onyx eyes off him. She put her head down finally her hair falling over her face the two pig tails on either side of her head began to shake as she fought back tears and trembled. The hair that was down fell over her shoulders hiding her pain filled face even more than before. Sasume looked up with only her eyes not really letting them know she was staring. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"are you alright?" he asked her.

She grew stiff and couldn't respond it was like he was speaking a foreign language it was like she couldn't hear.

"SASUME!" someone shouted.

She shot her head up eyes widened and turned her head to see three angry looking people one being her father the other two fellow clans men.

Her new father walked over to them and pulled her back as if accusing the man before them of trying to harm her. The tan man gave him a pissy look before telling his wife and 8 year old daughter to go on ahead.

"Is everything alright over here. Sasume your not being a nuisance are you?"

"She just bumped into me,"

"Did I ask you sir?" Fugaku clutched his daughter and held her to his side .

"I'm just informing you," the tan man said just as angry as he

"Hmmph," Fugaku grabbed her turned her away and guided her back. When she looked up she saw that his eyes were red he had actually activated the first stage of his sharingan and so did the other two people waiting for him just in case.

"you should watch where you are going Sasume. Stay close to the clan," Fugaku gripped her shoulder.

_**Meeting:**_

Sasume sat next to Sasuke not really paying attention to what was going on

_man just like school _she thought slumping forward. That's when she got a bright idea and decided It would be in HER best interest to have a little secret fun.

_And just like in high school... when I was old enough to go_ she thought with a smirk.

_Potential victim potential there_ she secretly smiled.

She then awaited for her moment when she saw the man with the dot in the middle of his forehead look at her and she made the most retarded face ever making him choke back a laugh. When her father Fugaku turned and looked at him he straightened up and cleared his throat. After about a minute he looked at her but this time she made an even stupider looking face this time catching another person the old man sitting beside him. She eventually grew bored again and decided this time to leave the meeting room.

"um I'm sorry to interrupt but may I go to the bathroom and can Sasuke come along just in case I get lost?" she looked towards Sasuke who looked almost thankful she spoke up.

"yes. Sasuke go with your sister,"

they both took off out the door walking slowly only to speed up when turning the corner.

"bathroom my foot," Sasuke smirked.

"yeah that was terrible," Sasume smirked back.

"were only a year apart right Sasuke?" she inquired with her arms crossed over her chest.

"yeah," Sasuke replied putting his hands in his pockets.

They both walked about that small mall only stopping to eat something.

"Sasuke tell me what do you remember about our child hood," Sasume asked slurping on her soda.

"well you kind of acted like a mixture of mom and dad, you never really cried, and you were really curious about everything. I remember when I was 5 and you were 4 we were in the same class because you advanced quickly and I got in a fight with Uzamaki again and you got into it with Sakura who kept on trying to intervene and fight Naruto for me,"

**memory:**

" **Naruto you idiot leave Sasuke alone!"**

"**Sasuke~nii can handle himself forehead," Sasume glared at the pink big headed wonder.**

**'I'm just trying to help the love of my life," Sakura said smugly. "shouldn't you try to help to considering your his sister?"**

" **I am. by stopping your interference. My brother doesn't need help nor does he need a little tag along like you bringing him down. He is strong just like my older brother Itachi and my dad and every one else in my clan. Besides I have more strength in my pinky than you have in your entire body Sakura Haruno. Get over yourself. Your weak," little Sasume shoved her and walked away little low ponytail swaying slightly.**

"I wasn't to harsh was I?"

"Why do you care? someone had to tell Sakura,"

Sasume sipped on her straw once more before grabbing a few french fries and stuffing them into her mouth. After she swallowed the fried potatoes she looked to her right and up.

"huh whats going on up there?"

Sasuke looked up himself and shrugged.

"lets go find out,"

they wondered over to the escalator and came face to face with a group of kids there age and older.

"this is odd," Sasume blinked her onyx eyes.

"hi hi," a voice sounded from there left.

"you guys look lost come on have fun and go play," the older girl smiled. She looked as if she was 16 17 and she dressed like those cooky freaks at a pizza place trying to be cool. Sasume just stared at her and rolled her eyes.

"How old are you?" Sasuke scowled at her.

"you act like a child," Sasume made the same face.

"you don't need to know my age little ones,"

"why do I want to use fireball jutsu on you,' Sasume rose her hand.

Sasuke gave his sister a questioning look before seeing the mild explosive she had. It was like a fire cracker and she dropped it down at the teens feet. Her and Sasuke took a step back before turning around hearing it go off.

_**Else where**_:

Fugaku sat with a very displeased look across his face at the meeting place. Everyone else had left to go eat or look around for a while.

"They should have came back an hour ago Mikoto," he said grumpily.

"well there kids," Mikoto comforted.

_**Upstairs:**_

^boom^

_**clash:**_

"huh? Wait a second isn't that Sasume and Sasuke up there?"

"Tekka! Alert Fugaku dono tell him we found Sasuke and Sasume,"


	4. Chapter 4: The trouble that follows

\flash: means glimpse of what was seen or realization usually will go in steps with Sasume\

*boom*

"huh? Wait a second isn't that Sasume and Sasuke up there?"

"Tekka! Alert Fugaku dono tell him we found Sasuke and Sasume,"

"Hai Inabi," Tekka took off.

Inabi took off as well and ran up the escalator seeing Sasume be grabbed by the teen who just so happened to raise her hand to her. Sasuke shoved the teenage girl off his sister before taking her wrist and running with her.

"why?" Sasuke asked.

"you didn't pay attention to her hand idiot," Sasume ran with him.

\flash:

"that's none of your business little ones,"

"I'm 12 and she is 11. we act a lot older than you," Sasuke scowled.

The odd feeling: Sasume stood there and stared at the teen with a familiar essence and that essence was not good.

Realization: Then it hit herthe familiar essence this lady was from her former life and she was no sweet heart at all. In fact she was pretty dangerous./

Sasume then looked at Sasuke who turned back.

"damn it shes following with,"

"to large looking guys," Sasume finished what he was about to say.

They both ran ahead even faster knowing full well they were in deep now. Sasume turned on her heel quickly with an odd look on her face. She had no clue she could do that at all not that she minded. I mean she used to always want to be a ninja in her former world or life. But that was beside the point right now she had to think and fast. She remembered this lady from her child hood and how she used to pick on the younger kids at her after school program. She liked to make them feel smaller than they already were. It also occurred to her that she was a little off her nut and had a superiority complex. Sasume turned around once more seeing a broken down escalator.

_Stairs now_ she thought.

"You know she knows the truth about you Sasume. She isn't even a real person more like a shadow clone or substitution," Tenshi's voice said in her ear.

"You know how the Uchiha clan lived by you coming back here? Well other things happened along with it kid the Akatsuki still is around and they are stronger. Orochimaru is still after a sharingan and he just might go after you or Sasuke," Tenshi continued on to say.

Sasume's eyes widened and she kept on going.

"Tow you tell me this," she groaned.

They both headed up the escalator like stairs and found themselves in a dumpy part of the mall that looked unused.

"Sasuke I think were sa~" Sasume looked around and saw she was alone.

"how is this?" she blinked her onyx eyes.

"Sasume... Sasuke went in the opposite direction from you unknowingly your on your own," Tenshi sighed.

Sasume stood there very still not wanting to look panicked. When suddenly she heard footsteps and she pulled out as Kunai and prepared herself for what ever was coming her way.

"how did you know she was a doll," Sasume stammered slightly.

"lets just say it is a test for you... I'm not entirely sure,"

that's when it happened the teenage girl and her two guy friends came up and stared at her looking entirely different. The girl had her hair down now and held a Katana in he hand while the guys had different weapons.

"you aren't that smart Anniesela you just cornered yourself," the girl smirked.

"your just a lowly Genin," the tallest guy said.

"lets test that power of yours. Show us your sharingan," the girl ran at her now. Sasume jumped back and tossed her Kunai which held a paper bomb on it then ran ahead.

"well this is one test I plan on acing," Sasume kicked one of the guys in the chest.

She then went on to elbowing the chubbier one in the gut knocking him over. As she was preoccupied with the boys the girl grabbed Sasume ans slammed her forward.

"where's that sharingan, princess," the girl asked her tauntingly with her foot on her back.

"FIRE BALL JUTSU!" a males voice called out hitting not only the woman but the two boys.

The three teens yelled out in pain before dispersing all but one the tallest boy who took off running. He didn't get that far for Inabi, Tekka, and Itachi stood there sharingan activated.

"Hmmph! Collectors of Kikai Genkai, they made a huge mistake trying to take my daughter,"

the man known as Fugaku walked over to Sasume and crouched down seeing she was face down. He then noticed that the teenage girl had a Kunai in her side and Sasume had blood on her hands. He then took to slowly moving her into his grasp and noticed her onyx eyes were shut and he for once showed weakness and fear for his youngest child who did not move. Suddenly Sasume's body poofed away in a cloud of smoke revealing a manikin.

"Sasume where are you?" he voiced.

outside somewhere:

Sasume walked about in the chilly night scared out of her mind. She had never not once not even in her past life had she ever thought of stabbing someone even though she had said it countless of times. She couldn't even believed she did it and so carelessly. Her thoughts kept colliding with one another and she couldn't focus all she wanted to do was scream or run like she usually did when she was scared. She kept on moving trying to find an outlet of escape as her thoughts kept rushing in and about her mind. She began to walk down the long road trying to clear her mind even though it proved to be futile. All she knew was that when she grabbed that Kunai she couldn't think straight anymore. All she could think about was how the teenage girl looked at her and how pained her face was. She also remembered that she mumbled something but couldn't make out what she had tried to say.

This not me this is not my life this is wrong I could be arrested or something for doing that Sasume thought as she looked at her now blood stained hands.

Finally it hit her like a boulder falling on her shoulders from above. It finally dawned on her what that girl had said

\"Stupid Brat! that Sharingan will be ours,"\

Sasume gave a slight scowl as she continue her walk when another realization occurred to her. She had absolutely no clue where the hell she was or how far she had actually walked. She then simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk. She just figured that something had to be near by and she kind of hoped soon for it was dark out.

"since this is from my past life I wonder if there is cars?" she asked herself.

Sasume continued to walk along the road like thing and continued to think about all that has happened to her in just two days.

"man just yesterday I find out my life was a total lie, I'm a shinobi, I'm an Uchiha , they didn't really die, they were never blamed for conspiring or having anything to do with the nine tailed fox by the village, I HAVE CHAKRA and I have my past life that no body remembers me being apart of," Sasume laughed to herself knowing she just wanted to cry.

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE THAT I NEED TO KNOW OR IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?" She screamed to the heavens.

Rain. It started to rain and her face just dropped and she screamed off the top of her lungs before dropping to her knees palms on the ground flat and now soaked hair sticking to her face.

" CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE!" she cried out.

Harder. The rain began to pour harder and she was now drenched with rain not only did it rain harder it started thundering. Sasume then gave up screaming in anger and yelling at someone or thing who probably is ignoring her now and just sat there in the rain as it soaked her even more.

"Your going to catch a cold you know,"

Sasume then looked up and saw a woman holding an umbrella with raven colored hair and she didn't know whether she should care to see her or not. After a moment or two she stood up and hugged her tightly probably soaking her as well.

"Are you okay Sasume?" Mikoto asked with worry clear in her voice.

"I'm not entirely sure anymore but all I can say is I'm quite cold, scared, and wet," Sasume dropped her head.

"Well that's what happens when you leave an important meeting early to go to a bathroom you never planned on going to, picking fights with the wrong people, and making us worry about you and your brother Sasuke," Mikoto hugged her.

"Us?" she questioned.

"Me and your father,"

"Us," she said once again.

"oh you," Mikoto sighed.

They made there way back to the shopping district and by the look of things Sasuke just got done being chewed out alive and she was really in for it now.

"AND YOU! Sasume! THIS WAS ALL YOUR DOING NOT COMING BACK. HO CAN I TRUET YOU! YOU LIED AND THATS NOT EVEN ALL YOU ALSO GOT YOUR BROTHER INVOLVED IN THIS NONSENSE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OR WORST. YOUR ACTIONS WERE HIGHLY IRRESPONSIBLE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO JUSTIFY YOUR ACTIONS!" Fugaku yelled.

"I'm sorry I thought that the meeting was boring and I had a lot on my mind since yesterday that has my mind in a huge heap of dis-concern and worry. Yes I know my actions were stupid,"

"Stupid STUPID YOU THINK YOUR ACTIONS WERE STUPID. YOUR ACTIONS WERE AND ARE AN EMBARRASMENT TO THE CLAN'S VERY NAME. DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE TROUBLE CAUSED BY YOUR ACTIONS,"

"WHAT EXACTLY DID I DO!" she yelled.

By her raising her voice set him off in the scariest way.

"you disobeyed orders," he said.

"then why don't I remember being told anything. You know what I'm leaving Now!" she took off running with tear In her eyes.

"father... it wasn't just Sasume it was me also I left her behind by accident. That girl attacked her first and seemed to only want to go after Sasume. It was like she was fixated on hurting or killing her from the moment we went up there," Sasuke spoke truthfully.

"what exactly happened Sasuke?"

"that girl had her eyes locked on Sasume since we walked in to this place father I saw her. Her and her little band of boys they all seemed to see something in her that we didn't," Itachi backed Sasuke up.

_**Meanwhile**_:

Sasume kept on running but soon enough stopped seeing a group of her old friends.

"Andy, Alex, Brigitte Rose," Sasume saw them (not real people but somewhat based on my friends.)

she decided to walk on by them and sat next to them in the food court with a smoothie to not look suspicious.

She sat there and leaned on her arm taking a peek at her former friends listening to them laugh and act weird the same way they did when they knew her . She saw Rose jumped up and right away punched Alex for probably no reason at all. She saw Tia roll her eyes as Andy made a weird face..

"the trouble caused. The trouble caused," she said solemnly.


	5. Chapter 5:Aburame and Uchiha: BRAWL!

A week had come to pass and time just seemed to roll on by just as Sasume did in her bed before falling out. She long since tried to forget about the week before: the rain, the yelling, her former parents, her friends who have no damn clue who she is anymore. She just lay there until finally rolling onto her side seeing her alarm clock that read 4:30 am.

"4:30 am," she sat up feeling this weird feeling in her gut.

She jumped out of bed and walked out of her room in some short shorts and a blue long tank top with the clans crest on it. She walked out in the chilly morning breeze before running back into her room and changing well not like it was any better but she change into her usual attire white skirt (just above her knees) white bandages underneath, blue tank top with clans crest on the front left bottom. She then put on the leg sleeves and headed out bare footed. She walked down and notice a light on in a room and decided to peek inside. When she did she saw her father well new one sitting there with a calligraphy brush in his hand and blank scroll in front of him. She then decided it to be best to just leave him be and since she was up she decided to go grab a piece of fruit and head out since she had to be at training at 5:00 am which she found to be dumb. After a long while she sat in a tree seeing another one of her teammates. She just so happen to peer down and see his face and tried her hardest to see his eyes.

"well played Aburame," she smirked as he looked up at her pony tail blowing in the wind ever so slightly.

"Hmmph! Uchiha," he said almost disgusted.

"Aburame Shino. Was it?" she jumped down.

"what the hell did I do to you to make you act like a jerk off towards me," she asked clearly annoyed.

As she waited in silence she heard his insects buzz in anger. Obviously what she had said really bothered him and she heard it full well now and she began to think. Did she do something she didn't remember doing?. Then it occurred to her she might have considering she has no real memory of this world. She remained quiet waiting for his answer.

"Are you trying to bother me with your stupid game!" he almost yelled.

"I honestly have no clue why you hate me?" her words seemed to piss him off.

"Hm? How about something along the lines as: 'I for one don't think your clan the Aburame clan is all that great. Its just consists of freaks weirdos and creepy non emotion showing people. I have heard some pretty grotesque stories about your clan' Does that ring a bell Uchiha?. And to let you know I did tell my father along with my clan about what you said," Shino turned his back as he told her what she had forgotten she had said like it was read from a scroll.

He began to walk away when Sasume sighed.

"And another thing Uchiha~"

"I have a name and its Sasume. Say it with me Sasume," she growled.

"You should really watch that tone with me Uchiha. I can care less about your name... you want to know what your clan consists of Uchiha? It consists of overly high and mighty pompous assholes who don't give a damn about anything or any other clan. It also consists of an emo and a a stubborn stuck up smart ass," Shino turned away.

Sasume clenched her fist and and teeth but did not act upon it even though she normally would.

"well excuse me Bug NERD!" she said through gritted teeth.

"You really should watch what you say Uchiha," Shino took off not saying another word.

"Well that went swimmingly,' she sighed.

Sasume then dropped to the ground and leaned against the tree trying to calm herself down.

"you could gave me a warning Tenshi," Sasume looked to her right and saw her.

"i didn't even know that happened," Tenshi looked in the direction Shino went.

"maybe you should be the better person and apologize. You never know that's probably what he wants,"

20minutes later:

"Alright now I want you all to spar. First up is Shino Aburame and Sasume Uchiha," Kurenai announced.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Sasume gave a somewhat evil smirk.

"Begin,"

Sasume charged at Shino with lightening speed disappearing and reappearing behind him catching him off guard. She then proceeded with a kick to the back and sending him flying forward. Shino on the other hand sent out his bugs which immediately went at her. They both continued to battle it out when Sasume felt this was enough and stopped taking Shino back a little. He watched her cautiously and saw her raise her hands and perform her seals. She took in a deep breathe and began to blow out.

"fireball jutsu," she breathed out fire.

Shino jumped out of the way but not quick enough in fact his leg got a little burned and she wasn't done yet. Her teammates watched in amazement Kiba Inuzuka hooted and hollered as Hinata Hyuga watched nervously. Sasume then charged at Shino and pinned him down and got in his face.

"I'm sorry for saying that about your clan. But I am not sorry for beating your butt!" she flipped him over and pulled his arm behind him.

"Winner Sasume,"

"Woo hoo!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked.

Sasume stood up and gave a classic Uchiha smirk and walked away.

"Shino the fight is over!" Kurenai can be heard screaming.

But in Shino's sun glassed eyes it was far from it. He sent his insects at Sasume who couldn't react in time and they surrounded her. She could be heard yelping and screaming as they devoured her chakra. She couldn't get away from them and she began to freak out a little more her yelps and screams actually weren't from fear but of anger and the more the bugs attacked the angrier she got.

'Shino man call them off," Kiba shouted.

"Shino~kun," Hinata pleaded.

*thud*

Sasume had collapsed. Shino had finally called them off and looked at her with a regretful look. He knew this was bad he knew that his father would have to deal with her father. Sasume groaned slightly before being lifted up by Kurenai. Whom took her to the hospital.

A long while later:

Sasume woke up in a white room to yelling.

_**Outside the door:**_

"your damn son did this to her Aburame!," Fugaku yelled at the silent insect tamer.

His son Shino had been standing with his mother and two other clan members one male one female.

"your daughter was the one who started it," he calmly said but still stern.

"you keep your disgusting insect wielding hands away from my daughter and clan," Fugaku bellowed.

Shino stood there looking down remembering that Sasume apologized to him about what she had said.

The Aburame's had soon enough left and were on there way home. Shino was eerily quiet.

"what you did was wrong Shino... even though she is an Uchiha she is still your teammate," the clan head told his son.

"she apologized about what she said about our clan," Shino slowly lifted his sunk down head.

the Aburame clan members walking along with them froze and stared at Shino in disbelief.

"huh, the Uchiha have to much pride. Why would one apologize especially to us?" Shino's mother asked.

"Hotaru. Shino is lucky to hear such a thing even though he will never hear it again,"

"Shibi~dono Uchiha,;' a clan member pointed out.

_**Hospital:**_

Sasume was released and she walked out with her father and oldest brother Itachi. She had stayed silent for the most part until Itachi spoke to her.

"Sasume quiet is unlike you. Is something wrong?"

"nothing is wrong Ani," she looked at her brother.

He just shrugged his shoulders before walking on ahead.

"I'll catch up to you guys later okay," she concluded.

She then took off running towards the forest as fast as possible going to the only place she could ever want to the broken gate. It was like it called to her. As she ran she noticed a large group of Aburame's all staring at her as she ran ahead.

"Sasume Uchiha,"

she stopped at the familiar voice and grimaced at it knowing full well there was no way in hell she was going to get around this at all.

"screw you Aburame," she shouted before running off again.

She kept on going with a smirk on her face knowing damn well she pissed him off and boy was she planning on doing that every day. After what he did to her it just gave a reason to piss him off and get under his skin. She continued on running until she came to a large tree that had a hole big enough for her to squeeze through so, she did. She hid inside it because she heard footsteps behind her, she waited hiding her chakra thinking it was the all mighty Shino. She couldn't help but want him to to chase her but knew he wouldn't even if his life no his bugs life depended on it. In fact as she waited for the person to jump down or reveal themselves she couldn't help but to think about the negative aspects of Shino one being he almost killed her, two being he probably still wants to, and three being he likes the other two and probably wont back her up or defend her on any of their missions together. She then began to think she was probably better off being alone and taking her chances on a mission despite the severity by herself. Finally a figure jump down in front of the tree and this person male or female she couldn't really tell for the beings back was turned was no Shino. When she took a closer look she saw a person with pale skin and long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. She stared intently at the figures back trying to figure out what the gender was until she saw the person turn revealing its gender

"boy," she breathed softly

when she looked into his eyes she noticed they looked odd and very cold and mean almost like her father's eyes. Finally he left and she took off running once again trying to get away from the person thinking he didn't see her at all.

"Uchiha... she must be Sasuke Uchiha's younger sister. Hm I have heard Hinata~sama mention how tough she was to Hiashi~sama when he asked about her knew team. Very interesting I barely notice she was there," the boy with the low ponytail said.

"Neji! Guy sensei wants us back," a girl with two buns ran over.

"Huh? What are you looking at Neji?"

"Nothing TenTen nothing at all," Neji began to walk back.

Sasume on the other hand landed in front of the creek on the side where the gate was and began to walk over. When she out of no where got this strange feeling she was being watched. She quickly turned around to see not only Shino but his dad Shibi, His mother Hotaru, and two other clan members. Sasume stared at them hiding her fear really well and blinked her onyx eyes.

"I have no time for you people," she crossed her arms.

Sasume then made her way to leave which was now very unlikely considering she saw a few more Aburame clan members standing on the other side of the creek.

"Look if you people got something to say then say it if not leave me be," she said coldly.

"You really should watch what you say," Shibi told her sounding slightly crossed and annoyed.

"SASUME!" she heard Sasuke shout to her.

"SASUKE!" she looked at him.

She gave him an almost thankful look and began to move away from Shino who was standing in front her. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Sasuke who was watching him pulled out a Kunai and immediately throw it making Shino let go of her.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! SASUKE NO BAKA! YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME," Sasume belligerently yelled.

"Hmmph next time move then," Sasuke told her.

Sasume shoved Shino off her and stuck out her tongue and pulled her bottom eyelid down very childish.

"Sasume I just want a word with you,"

"So you brought your entire clan to murder me or gang up on me. I don't want to hear anything you have to say NERD!" she said.

She then walked off with her brother Sasuke feeling really tired all of a sudden.

"Well I'm starving... CAN WE GET SOME RAMEN?" she smiled.

"And risk running into Naruto...no,"

"Aw come on we can tease him and stuff," she pleaded.

"No dad wants us home especially you he said he wanted a word with you," Sasuke casually walked ahead hands in pockets.

Sasume froze her eyes wide with a look of dread and fear came over her.

"WHY does father wish to talk with me," Sasume caught up.

"He wants to train with you. He saw the damage you did to that Aburame's leg," Sasuke smirked. "He is kind of impressed and He wants to see what you did and can to,"

Sasume gave a shocked look before smiling slightly kind of like her mother.

"And he wants you to spar with him. Says you and him haven't had a good spar in a while. I wish you the best of luck sis because he will NOT go easy on you he didn't with Itachi was nearly depleted of chakra when he were done. I was sore for a week and had to ice myself,' Sasuke told her.

Sasume just gave a very freaked out look.

"On second thought I will eat ramen alone,"

"Yeah very unlikely I was just suppose to bring you half way," Sasuke pointed ahead at their father who stood there with his back turned.

"jerk," Sasume ran ahead to their father stopping in front of him.

(AUTHOR NOTE: well we most definitely got some Aburame and Uchiha tension. Other characters and Sasume's temper as well as Sasuke talk as I call it. Next ch is going to have a little father daughter bonding and a side of Fugaku that no one has ever seen as well as what he is remembering about little Sasume. Other things will be revealed about her by Fugaku and what really happened when she said that to Shino about his clan. NEXT TIME!)


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Mine

(author note: this chapter will have a lot of memories and flashbacks)

She stood in front of him with a cracked smile seeing his once again frown that he always wore.

"Come let us find a bigger area to spar at shall we,"

Once they found a big enough area Sasume stood on the opposite end awaiting for her father to show some kind of move or stance little did she know he already did and he was charging from behind.

"Sasume he is coming from behind," Sasume smirked as Tenshi announced that to her.

She quickly turned around and got a nice shot so she thought. but she then realized he was the head of the Anbu Ops something she should have known better than to under estimate at all. as she was thinking her father side swiped her and got her down.

"Always STAY FOCUSED," Fugaku pulled her up.

"i just got a little dazed.

"you can Not get dazed on a mission Sasume NOT WITHOUT ENDANGERING YOURSELF AND TEAM," he yelled.

"why are you yelling?" she asked.

"I'm not yelling," he denied.

After a few hours Fugaku allowed her to take a brake and as she sat against a tree he watched her intently a smile slowly creeping up his serious demeanor. When he looked at her he didn't see an 11 year old Genin well on her way but that tiny little baby who was trying her hardest to sit up on her own, the little baby who seemed to always miss her mouth when she ate, the baby who he in fact hated watching because she always seemed to crawl away from him. He also saw that little girl who wouldn't sleep alone at times and instead of waking up Mikoto his wife would go and wake him up and tell him to go check her room for not monsters but for rogue shinobi. The more he thought about her as a small child the more he began to miss holding her in his arms then an all to familiar memory came to his mind the day she was born or better yet the day he found out she was a she and not another he.

**Memory:**

**Mikoto sat on the porch of the Uchiha estate with a Itachi who was holding Sasuke.**

"**mommy when is the baby going to come out," little Itachi placed his hand on his mother's protruding belly.**

"**hopefully soon and when your father isn't to busy yes I know the attack from the nine tailed fox happened about a year ago and the village is still recovering but sheesh it would be nice if he would take a break. He knows he has a baby on the way," Mikoto scowled at her very words.**

**Soon enough she began to stand and so did Itachi knowing full well his mother was going to go cook. Just like every other day she cooked Sasuke sat in his play pen a little upset Itachi did his homework and Fugaku came home and sat on the couch and read important documents.**

**Soon enough they all gathered for dinner and ate in silence.**

"**Tou~Chan Tou~Chan. What do you think the baby is going to be?" Itachi mused.**

"**a boy..." Fugaku replied before taking a sip from his tea.**

**Every day since he found out they another baby was on the way he said I would be another boy and reasons were:**

**Itachi and Sasuke were both boys.**

**All they had were boys.**

**The possibility of them having a girl was slim and**

**he said he had a hunch.**

" **I say girl," Mikoto smiled and rubbed her belly.**

**A week went by and Mikoto was alone with Sasuke sitting on the couch. When suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she immediately knew it was time and she was not to thrilled at the fact she was alone with her youngest son. She knew she couldn't wait so she got up picked up Sasuke and calmly walked out the door towards the hospital (the best a woman who was holding a baby about to give birth to one.)**

**she kept on going only to stop for a moment and grab her stomach.**

"**Ooooooo Sasuke I'm going to kill your father," Mikoto groaned.**

"**Uchiha~San are you okay?" **

"**no I'm about to give birth right here,"**

**20 minutes later:**

**Mikoto could be heard screaming down the hall by pretty much every one and what she was saying was not nice and they were directed towards her husband who was still not there. **

_**Meeting**_**:**

**Fugaku sat in a meeting with fellow clan leaders and elders slightly bored out of his mind when someone burst into the meeting room disturbing everyone.**

"**FUGAKU DONO! Your wife sent me with a very important message for you... 'She said get your um FN BUTT OVER TO THE HOSPITAL NOW DAN YOU OR ELSE I AM GOING TO FN KILL YOU' except she didn't say any of those nice words I used,' **

"**I am in a meeting cant it wait?" Fugaku glared.**

"**she said I refuse to have this baby alone,"**

**as soon as Fugaku heard this he jumped up and took off running towards the hospital. But by the time he got there he was to late the newest Uchiha was born and Itachi who was holding a one year old Sasuke was in the room.**

"**your hunch was wrong Fugaku," Mikoto nearly laughed as she held their infant.**

**Fugaku gave a confused look before walking on over and taking a look at the infant's rosy little face and he immediately turned red.**

"**its a girl,"**

Fugaku sat there on a log in a slight trance not noticing his 11 year old daughter was standing in front of him. He noticed her when he felt a poke to his cheek.

"aw geeze I thought you were dead dad," Sasume sighed.

Sasume then caught herself and so did he she had not once since coming to this world had she called him dad and to her it felt really weird.

"Sasume... let me ask you about that Aburame what technique did you use,"

"Fireball jutsu," she told him.

"ah well why don't you warm up with it we will be using those techniques next. Sasume went off to the side and began to practice with her fire techniques. She did her signs and blew out the fire from her mouth as she did so an image came to her mind.

"Shino," she stopped.

Then her very own memory came to mind. A memory she didn't even know she had.

**Memory: academy Sasume age 8, Sasuke age 9, Shino age 9 1\2**

**the academy students could be heard clamoring in excitement awaiting for the new assignment and techniques they will be learning. Sasume stood in line with the other girls ****awaiting**** her turn.**

"**Next up is Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka Umino announced making all the fan girls squeal.**

"**And the next girl Is Sasume Uchiha," and of course in turn her fan boys yelled out.**

**Her and Sasuke approached both holding their own shuriken in hand and faced their own targets. Sasume kept a serious face just as her brother before throwing it making it dead center.**

"**Hmmph easy," she walked away.**

"**Very good. Next up is Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga," Iruka looked up from his clip board.**

"**Well lets see if the Aburame was being honest about his clan being crappy at target practice," Sasume smirked as her brother did the same slightly.**

**Shino shot her a dirty look before concentrating on the target once he threw he had in fact failed making everyone laugh.**

"**Wow and your the clan heir," Sasume kept her smug smirk.**

**That had to be it for Shino stormed over to the female Uchiha insects all riled and buzzing in anger.**

"**i have had just about about enough of your bad mouthing my clan," Shino sneered.**

" **I for one don't think your clan the Aburame clan is all that great. Its just consists of freaks weirdos and creepy non emotion showing people. I have heard some pretty grotesque stories about your clan," Sasume turned her back. **

**As she began to follow her brother Shino stood there alone tears threatening to fall for he was beyond angry he was livid. He soon enough walked back to catch up with the others anger still holding onto him. He had no clue why he let HER of all people get under his skin. All he knew was she was wrong about his clan and he will prove it by training harder every single day. He walked back into class ignoring all the rude gestures and remarks people were making towards him and it didn't all help that he had to sit next to Sasume at all. Sasume on the other hand was sitting alone for once not being crowded by boys or sitting with her brother Sasuke. He didn't know why but he thought he could have sworn he saw a tear roll down her cheek not that he really cared.**

"**Hmmph," Shino turned away from her.**

"**Hmmph yourself. freak," Sasume glared. **

Sasume let a small tear roll down her cheeks that simply fizzled away as she was practicing her jutsu. Just the mere thought the memory she had just remembered bothered her and for one reason only. She too was picked on in grade school for wearing glasses.

"**hey. Annie nice glasses for eyes," a girl sneered.**

"**nerd," another kid laughed.**

She quickly shrugged away the memory before she began to cry. Soon enough she felt a hand tap her shoulder and she turned her head and nodded her head at her father. It really was hard for her to think of him as that.

_**2hours later**_

Sasume lay rested on her Fugaku's back completely sore with scorched cheeks from her jutsu. She was completely exhausted so exhausted she fell asleep. As she slept Fugaku sang a little song from her child hood loud enough for her to hear even if she was asleep

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The right to hold you  
>From your head to your toes<br>You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Cute as can be, baby of mine".

And as he sang he remembered holding a tiny crying infant in his arms

**Fugaku and Mikoto soon enough went home with the new addition to the clan and family. Once home they both just relaxed and soon enough it was night time. After dinner they all went to bed Sasume was just down the hall from their room in her bassinet sleeping soundly.**

**2:00 a.m **

***loud baby cries***

**Fugaku tried to ignore her hoping his wife would just grab her and take care of her and of course she did.**

**2:40 a.m**

**once again Sasume was crying and Fugaku tried to ignore her again and finally heard his wife get up and tend to the screaming child.**

**3:20 a.m **

**Fugaku once again tried to ignore her but this time Mikoto shoved him out of the bed roughly and groaned a 'your turn' to him and he reluctantly climbed out of bed and trudged to the nursery.**

"**how is it that Sasuke didn't wake up." he groaned very displeased.**

**Once he got to the nursery he slid open the door and walked inside and over to the bassinet that had the Uchiha clan's crest on it.**

"**do you ever sleep," he asked her seeing her still sniffling.**

**Once he picked her up she let out a loud burp and hushed up but as soon as he lowered her to her bassinet she started up again. So he in turn sat in his wife's rocking chair with her and began to rock back and forth back and forth and that just proved to be futile. So he did the only thing he could think of sing a little song**

"**Baby mine, don't you cry**  
><strong>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The right to hold you  
>From your head to your toes<br>You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Cute as can be, baby of mine," Fugaku sang in his deep voice.**

**The next morning Mikoto was quite worried she woke up to an empty bed and refreshed the baby had not cried not once since 3:20 in the morning. She ventured off to the nursery and saw her husband sprawled out on the rocking chair holding Sasume tightly in his arms both had drool dripping from the side of their mouths. She couldn't help but giggle and leave the room to grab her camera. Once she grabbed it she tip toed back to the room and took a picture of the two both drooling still. She then walked over to them and woke up Fugaku who woke up Sasume.**

"**you have a little," Mikoto wiped the corner of her mouth.**

**Fugaku then just turned red and wiped his mouth and Sasume's before getting up.**

They finally got home and Fugaku walked into the clan gates and took off his shoes and headed towards Sasume's room and lay her down.

He then left her and went into the kitchen.

"he Tou~Chan," Sasuke looked at him.

"whats wrong father?," Itachi asked.

"your sister has got quite an arm on her and a kick. The girl must have gotten me on the ground about five times without braking a sweat," Fugaku admitted.

"she did," Itachi blinked shocked.

"i knew it," Sasuke smirked.

"you did?" Fugaku sneered.

All Mikoto did was giggle softly to herself and smile at the very thought of her youngest daughter taking down her husband.

_**Sasume's room**_

"Itae," she groaned.

_**Mikoto and Fugaku's room:**_

"Itae," he groaned himself.

(Author note: well that was that chapter hope you all like it you all might recognize the song from dumbo it always brought tears to my eyes its called 'Baby Mine') **  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The mission

dream or nightmare

The next morning Sasume headed out to her training field this time in a very Uchiha attitude. Once she arrived she saw Shino and Hinata so she went over to the tree and leaned against in a scowl on her face.

"G-good morning Sasume~San," Hinata called to her only to receive a 'Hmmph' from her.

Sasume then looked up to the trees and closed her onyx eyes. She began thinking about how lucky her brother Sasuke was getting to go on a higher ranked mission and

"HE'S ONLY A GENIN LUCKY BASTARD! she huffed before shoving off the tree she was leaning on.

Sasume began to walk on ahead to start some training when Kurenai walked on over and smiled at them.

"We have a mission," she declared.

"Another A ranked mission," Sasume sighed.

"Actually higher I got us a higher ranked mission I feel you four are ready for it,"

they all headed out to the mission assignment area and waited for their mission.

"you four will be escorting and guarding this young man here; Prince Toshiko and his caravan back to the land of lightning," the Hokage proudly smiled.

The prince looked around at them and seemed to snuff at them.

"A bunch of kids," the prince scoffed.

"OK how old are you?" Sasume glared.

"12 in a half," he said snidely.

Soon enough they all went home to get their things together.

_**Uchiha compound**_:

"I'm prince Toshiko I'm 12 in a half. He isn't any better than me that pompous ass," Sasume growled.

"Watch your language Sasume," her brother Itachi told her with a sigh.

_**meeting ground:**_

Sasume stood there with a scowl on her face.

"Sasume I have a bad feeling about this mission," Tenshi whispered in her ear.

_**2 hours later**_

Sasume shivered as they walked along the path the snooty prince riding in his carriage with Hinata and Kiba on either side and Shino in the front while she stood in the back. She had a strange feeling as if though she was being watched not them but her. She tightened her ponytail and swiped her bangs a little taking peeks around to see if she could see who is watching her. Suddenly the caravan stopped.

"Lets take a rest for a moment," Kurenai stated.

"I have to pee," Sasume went off into the forest.

She walked about pushing bushes and branches aside so she can move about easier but it still didn't help that her legs and arms were getting cut up and scraped about. As Sasume walked a vivid memory of her past life came into her mind

"**Ooooo I bet something cool is down that passage thingy . I want to go explore that part over there," Annie said.**

**Now her little adventurous 8 year old mind had her curious even though her parents told her and her siblings not to go down that space between the apartments on the other side of theirs and fence. But since she was curious she went for it. Once there she looked around to make sure there wasn't any snitches around and off she went.**

"**huh? Wow it looks like a jungle so many trees and bushes what are they doing here I thought I would go through the other side, must...continue...on," she declared. **

"**hello little one," a voice called out to her.**

" **I'm not little lady I'm 8 years old and I'm not suppose to talk to strangers,"**

"**you also weren't allowed to come over here... Ne?" **

**Annie stared at the oddly paled faced women who looked as if she had snake eyes with a weird uncomfortable look.**

"**Go home it's dangerous you know,"**

Sasume headed back and met with her teammates and the pompous brat.

"S-s-s-sasume are you hungry?" Hinata stammered.

_Annoying stutter _

"Sasume I thought your name was cold hearted bitch like the sun glassed boy said," the prince walked over to her.

He gave her a look and smiled seeing her face for the first time and this time it didn't have a complete scowl like the one she had been giving him the entire time

"Your kind of cute," he grabbed her hand. "Come eat with me," he declared pulling her along.

Sasume sat beside him willingly (sorta he pulled her down) with her legs crossed trying not to admit she was a little uncomfortable. this guy had been a total pain in her butt the entire time on this mission and she just wanted to slap him senselessly. the entire she sat with him he kept talking about how great he was how he was top of his class and how strong and brave he was. quiet frankly she was getting annoyed.

"Damn him stealing MY Sasume punk prince,"

"That's why she is with him kiba he is a prince," Shino said hatefully

Sasume continued to sit there looking as if she was going to just explode any minute.

_Man oh man I wouldn't give guys the time of day when I was a teenager why am I being so nice now_ she smirked at her own thought.

and worst of all he was still talking about himself and that's when she had enough. the pompous little brat lay his head on her lap and smiled.

"You look good you would look even better as my girl," he smiled cockily.

"I'm 11," she scowled.

"And i'm 12 in a half,"

that's when she got up making his head hit the ground.

"Hey! MAN YOU REALLY ARE A COLD HEARTED BITCH!"

Soon enough they made there way out again until night fall which Shino suggested they stop and sleep.

_**1 hour later**_

Sasume lay in the tent previously pitched up earlier on her back sleeping well trying to she kept tossing and turning and occasionally groaning. Since she was sleeping she had no clue that Shino her new found rival was staring intently at her distressed form.

Nightmare:

"Sasume Uchiha," with that said the mirror cracked.

Before she knew it she was surrounded by darkness staring at the cracked mirror which then shattered sending her falling backwards into the pitch black abyss. She let out a weak scream for that was the only thing that would come out. She then looked down and saw an image which frightened her  She felt helpless trying to reach for something anything but no she continued to fall. She evidently looked up and yelped at the sight of these huge pair of red sharingan eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.

"Where are you going?" 

"I don't know," Annie/Sasume called out.

"Well isn't that a predicament," the voice taunted.

"No one will remember you darling and I mean your friends your family, no one... don't be sad my dear don't be sad," the voiced taunted her even more .

Suddenly the voice grew a body and it was a freaky women with snake eyes and behind her was Tenshi chained up telling her something she couldn't hear.

"Run Sasume or wake up now please," she finally made out what Tenshi said.

Then out of nowhere Annie /Sasume was standing on the forest floor;the ground and a bunch of hands gripped her ankles and began pulling down until she was on the floor where a chain wrapped around her body and held her in place.

"Ieee IE IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed trying to escape

that's when the same hands began to pull her underground.

"stop it PLEASE STOP NO NO TASUKETE!,"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasume screamed and shot up from her spot sweat trickling down her light skin.

She turned her head to see Shino staring at her a little peeved and she immediately climbed out of her sleeping bag and took off out of the tent AND didn't stop running she just kept on going trying to escape the nothing that was following her. All she could think about was her getting the hell away from this world and back to her former

"Running wont help Sasume your stuck here permanently,"

"Tenshi your alright," Sasume smiled and stopped.

"Of course... I am are you?"

Next thing she knew it was morning and she was back inside the tent the one she never went back to. she turned her head slightly seeing Shino's face relatively close to hers and of course she yelled and head butt him by accident.

"What the hell you creep!" Sasume screamed face completely red.

"Hmmph... your welcome Uchiha," he got out of the tent.

They began there journey again and Shino and Sasume kept glaring at each other. They continued to glare until a Kunai shot passed the prince's head

"Gyah! Sasume my sweet help," The snob yelled grabbing onto a very pissed Sasume.

"Give us the boy," a rogue shouted from the tree tops.

"YOU'LL ONLY GIVE HIM BACK," Sasume yelled back.

"try us he will make us rich," the enemy yelled.

Sasume shoved the prince into Kiba and charged ahead not realizing she had focused her chakra. She continued on running up the tree holding a Kunai in her hand. She then proceeded to slash at him and knock him back succeeding but was met by two other rogue.

"whoa hands off Sasume!" Kiba yelled darting in.

soon enough they were all fighting failing to notice that there was a stronger enemy coming at them or better yet Shino.

"HEY BUG FREAK!" Sasume yelled throwing a Kunai.

She rose her head sharingan activated and charged seeing he deflected her Kunai . She jumped up and slammed Shino down so she could hit the enemy head on.

"Kyah!"

*THUD*

"Consider us even jerk off," Sasume pulled Shino up then shoved him.

Finally they made it to the land of lightning.

"take him away," Sasume nearly shoved him down to the ground  
>"um hey Sasume I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I really do think you are pretty and maybe I was wondering if you would stay in the palace with me and become my bride in the near future. You are the only girl or person who has ever put up with m," Toshiko the prince smiled sincerely.<p>

Kiba on the other hand was being held back by Shino and Hinata. He was really pissed that the prince dare ask Sasume that.

"no thanks and I'm pretty sure someone will want you as there own," Sasume smiled.

"are you telling me this because you care or your dating that bug kid?" Toshiko asked her sadly.

Next thing they knew it Kiba and Hinata were holding back Sasume who was trying to kill him for saying that. Shino on the other hand gripped his fist insects screeing and buzzing angrily. Soon enough they were dragging her away out of the village gates screaming and yelling.

"WHY YOU POMPOUS LITTLE BRAT! I WILL HURT YOU," Sasume actually lost her cool and began to act UN Uchiha as Tenshi called it or her attitude at times

After a long while they headed back home.

"Sasume?"

"Wow Shino you know my name,"

"Uchiha, is that better," Shino huffed.

"what do you want?" Sasume asked carelessly.  
>"your nightmare what was it about.." he asked hands in pockets.<p>

when Shino asked her that her eyes widened immensely and the thought and image jerked right back into her head

/flash:"Where are you going?" 

"I don't know," Annie/Sasume called out.

"Well isn't that a predicament," the voice taunted.

"No one will remember you darling and I mean your friends your family, no one... don't be sad my dear don't be sad," the voiced taunted her even more .

Suddenly the voice grew a body and it was a freaky women with snake eyes and behind her was Tenshi chained up telling her something she couldn't hear.

"Run Sasume or wake up now please," she finally made out what Tenshi said.

Then out of nowhere Annie /Sasume was standing on the forest floor;the ground and a bunch of hands gripped her ankles and began pulling down until she was on the floor where a chain wrapped around her body and held her in place.

"Ieee IE IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed trying to escape

that's when the same hands began to pull her underground.

"stop it PLEASE STOP NO NO TASUKETE!,"/

Sasume froze letting her head slowly droop down her bangs covering most of her face as she bit her bottom lip. And since her hair was down Shino didn't see her face.

"Nthing why the hell do you care," she perked up in a mean demeanor.

"We are a team and we must know about what bothers each other why because it is what teams do," Shino told her.

"Still none of your business,"

Sasume walked on ahead and cursed herself for showing weakness. she also couldn't help but think about how that punk prince could think that she would ever date that creepy freaky annoying wannabe team leader Shino. for one she thought he was annoying and a smart ass, two she couldn't stand him, three he was her damn rival not her friend let alone boyfriend. the more she thought about it the redder she got and the more angry she got. it was like she couldn't stop thinking about it and it didn't help he showed concern for her even though it was probably fake.

"He probably is going to use this against me and tell his freaky ass clan how pathetic i am as an Uchiha ooooooooohhh that just pisses me off that smug bastard," Sasume growled.

"Shino ~San i-i-isn't l-like t-that S-S-S-Sasume Chan,"

_that annoying_ stutter...HINATA!

Sasume turned and faced her seeing the fidgety face of her shy teammate.

"You sure about that Hyuga San he did try to kill me," Sasume closed her onyx eyes.

"Though i guess i had it coming,"

"Y-y-you were incredible earlier today when those rogue attacked, i could never do what you did," Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Sure you can train harder," Sasume poked Hinata's forehead just like how Itachi would do to her when she was bummed out or to annoy the crap out of her.

"Really? that is very nice of you. i guess you aren't a cold hearted um,"

"Bitch?" Sasume looked at her.


	8. Chapter 8: Freakier by the moment

They arrived home after about 2 days and Sasume lay in her bed until the next day. She was just going to stay in her room when her brother Sasuke opened her door and told her that they all were going out shopping.

"Why?" Sasume nearly laughed.

"Mom wants to go to some place called Target," Sasuke sighed.

As soon as he said that Sasume literally jumped out of bed and darted out the door yanking Sasuke along with her. She took off down the hall leaving Sasuke way behind feet patting against the wood floor as if her life depended on it. She didn't want to admit it but she was more than excited to go to the outside of the village they don't get to leave that often and sure enough it was where she used to go when her life was normal. She eventually slowed down and saw her new mother Mikoto waiting beside a very grumpy looking Fugaku.

"Ready dear?" Mikoto all but smiled.

Sasume semi smiled until she fully looked at Mikoto.

/*image of her former mother*\

-gasp-

Sasume rubbed her eyes and then laughed sheepishly.

"I'll wait outside," she side stepped out.

She took off outside the clan's gates and sighed yet again.

"you have been doing that a lot Sasume,"

"Aneki?" Sasume stared at Itachi for a moment.

Soon enough they all headed out and got to Target and immediately Mikoto grabbed a basket making Fugaku sigh. So the shopping begins

_**first aisle:**_

"Hmm. We need toilet paper and paper towels," Mikoto began to say grabbing what she needs.

Sasume on the other hand was standing by Sasuke and Itachi in between them as the three looked out the aisle staring at their father who was looking at something.

"What is it?" Sasume whispered.

"I don't know," Itachi whispered.

"I nominate Itachi to go see," Sasuke smirked.

"Hey mom I going to go wander about," Sasume smiled and took off Sasuke trailing after her leaving a very annoyed Itachi with their mother who was going into the more personal stuff.

They both walked down all the aisles talking to one another soon enough she accidentally got away from him and she headed down a different aisle

"Hello Sasuke kun!" she called.

"man where is he?" she scowl

as she called out for Sasuke a certain rival of hers turned his head and glared evilly at her in the aisle and she just so happen to be holding a plushy.

"whats wrong Shino?" his father asked.

_Shit_ Sasume mentally cursed as she heard that name. She then tried to hid the plushy she was going to beg her dad to buy her behind her back. Her cheeks flushed a pink as she glanced toward Shino.

_Just smile it kills Sasume it totally kills_

Sasume lifted her head and waved slightly at Shino and smiled.

Shino's P.O.V:

when I thought things couldn't get any worse they do when I see Sasume standing in the same aisle as me and my parents she didn't notice me at first but I noticed her and that plushy she was holding it was a black teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. Oh when I said when I thought things couldn't get worse I meant it: my mother forced me to come out here with her and my father, my dad questioned me about liking Sasume that Uchiha when i told him about the mission and now here she is. Well I guess I could hold the plushy thing against her. I smirked ever so lightly to myself until she smiled and waved nervously at me then I saw her put the bear back face red. Hmm why would she wave at me and be kind unless she was faking it.

End P.O.V

Sasume's P.O.V:

My face turned red at the mere thought of letting Shino that creepy freak see me holding a plushy gosh I must have been stupid to let him see me like that and worst of all he probably would use it against me. I don't care what Hinata said about Shino I know damn well he will hold stuff against me because of our not so great history. I of course put the plushy back even though I really really really reeeeaaalllly wanted it ever so badly. I saw it and it reminded me of an old plushy I had in my former life I just wanted it so I can hug it when I need to. But, no I had to put it back. Maybe I will go back for it it was the last one.

End P.O.V.

Sasume walked out of the aisle empty handed feeling embarrassed she knew Shino would use the plushy against her and that was only one of her problems.

She walked down the aisles looking for the candy. Once she found it she saw a little girl with pigtails crying and of course she walked over to the child and crouched down in front of her immediately realizing it was her former little sister.

"Um are you okay?" she asked her.

"I can't find my mommy and daddy," the child cried out.

"I'll help you find them and maybe we will find my brother too," Sasume smiled sadly.

The little girl grabbed Sasume's hand and smiled some what as the older girl led her around.

"Do you see them yet?" Sasume asked.

"no..." the child sniffled.

They continued on down each aisle searching for her parents when she saw Shino again but just ignored him.

"HEY HEY THATS MY MOMMY AND DADDY," the little girl jumped up.

"Well go on," Sasume smiled.

"Thank you lady," the little girl smiled.

Sasume immediately sweat dropped at the name she was called.

_I FEEL SO OLD!_ A Grey cloud hovered over her head.

Sasume kept on walking aimlessly about until she saw the little girl again and decided to go down that way just so she could see them again when she saw them a painful memory hit her

**She made a move to go inside but accidentally bumped into someone.**

**"Gomenasai... sorry," she rubbed the back of her neck and peered upwards.**

**Fear. fear and pain and sorrow washed over her face as she saw the unexpected and she no longer could speak, or move or even breathe. She just stood there in total shock and awe at the man before her. He was her former father and behind him was her former mother and behind her her former sister. Her former sister stared at her as if she knew her but couldn't place it, her former mother looked at her as if there was a tinge of remembrance. But the man she couldn't bare look at but couldn't keep her onyx eyes off him. She put her head down finally her hair falling over her face the two pig tails on either side of her head began to shake as she fought back tears and trembled. The hair that was down fell over her shoulders hiding her pain filled face even more than before. Sasume looked up with only her eyes not really letting them know she was staring. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder**.

When she looked up after being broken out of her thought she saw someone unexpected and her eyes widened at the sight before her then she scowled.

"What do you want bug freak," she sneered.

"Nothing I was simply trying to get around you I need to grab something for my mother," Shino replied just as harsh.

"Oi Sasume lets get going," Sasuke called.

"Guess I'm moving now," she shoved him off.

"Sasume?"

"What?" she glared.

"we have training tomorrow," Shino told her coldly.

Shino's P.O.V:

once again I ran into her except this time she was holding a little girls hand Odd but when I ran into her the third time I noticed she was staring at this family I thought it to be weird but I didn't think much on it then I saw a tear and I grew curious so I made up a lie saying I needed something but I was actually going to see why she was crying not that I care I thought it would be useful to hold within me to know that an Uchiha has more than one feeling. I when I got my proof I couldn't help but smirk at that fact. She acted so tough all the time and seeing her vulnerable made me feel better but then when I began to think about it I felt like an asshole for enjoying her tears even though she mocked me when I had cried in front of her in the academy when someone killed a bug in front of me End P.O.V.

"**EEEWWWW! A BUG!" some of the girls screamed.  
>(as in Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno)<strong>

"**Hurry kill it," Ino yelled.**

"**Sasuke kun save us hurry,"**

**Sasume lifted her head pigtails swaying in the process. She had this annoyed look to her face. The mere thought of her classmates screaming about a bug annoyed her.**

"**Its smaller than you just crush it," she yelled continuing her reading.**

"**Don't crush him," Shino walked over.**

"**Too late bug nerd," a guy walked over and smashed it.**

**The tears began to former behind the insect tamers eyes and rolled down his cheeks.**

"**hey look bug freak is crying," **

**soon enough everyone was laughing at him.**

Shino shrugged off the memory before in turn going out to find his parents.

After what felt like forever Sasume went back to grab the bear that was no longer there and she clenched her teeth oh freaken well.

Eventually it was time for them to leave and they just so happen to stand behind her former family and in front of the Aburame's. Sasume stood there arms crossed failing to notice the pedo-bear staring at her little form with a slight grin on his creepy looking face. When she turned and saw him he smirked and she shuttered and looked away.

_Chester_ she thought.

"I have to use the bathroom," she told her father.

"go ahead," he crossed his arms.

After she finished in the bathroom she walked out the door and saw the creepy older man who looked like he was in his 40s.

"Oh I'm sorry cutie,' he smiled creepily at her.

"It's okay," she nervously said.

"Your not lost are you?" he asked seeing her look behind him obviously tying to find her family.

"No..." she lied.

she didn't see them anymore and since she was only eleven she knew she couldn't fend this weirdo off. So, she took a step back and tried to get around him but he just stepped in front of her.

"Well its not safe," he smiled.

Soon enough she ran back into the restroom. After another long while she left and went out side hoping to find her parents but all she was met with was a car stopping in front of her and that same creepy man was inside.

"You are lost aren't you? Come on I'll take you home," he got out of his car.

"No thanks Chester," she stepped back.

But that set him off and he grabbed her wrist.

"That's not nice," he frowned.

"Lay off... PEDO-BEAR!" she shouted.

"Just get in the car I just want to take you home,"

"To my house or yours?" she glared just about to activate her sharingan.

"Just get inside," he began to pull.

"No," she kicked.

"Sharingan!" they heard a deep voice yell.

All she did was blink and that man was on the floor lip bloody and so was his side. When she looked up she saw Fugaku standing there with a Kunai in hand sharingan activated and beside him was Itachi who also had his sharingan activated and boy did they look pissed.

"Tou~Chan, Aneki," Sasume whispered.

"Sasume go with your mother now," Fugaku yelled at her.

Sasume didn't even think twice she just took off towards Mikoto who gripped onto her tightly.

"Fugaku dono is everything alright,"

"fine Shibi San," Fugaku growled at the man.

"you are lucky I was merciful," he turned away and grabbed Sasume and lifted her up into his arms bridal style.

Sasume's face turned red as she noticed everyone staring at them.

"Trying to take my child,"

"That man just assaulted me,"

"And that man tried forcing my eleven year old daughter into his car," Fugaku told the cop on guard.

_**Leaf village**_:  
>Sasume lay inside her bath tub hot water surrounding her body as she began to think about that weirdo. When suddenly the door was slid open and Mikoto walked in with a towel around her waist and hair pinned up.<p>

"do you mind,"

"well its big enough,' Sasume's already red face turned redder and it wasn't from the steam this time.

"Are you okay?" she smiled.

"Peachy," she shifted in the water.

Mikoto then just dropped her towel revealing her perfect curvy body making Sasume's eyes widened. Mikoto then climbed inside and smiled laying her head back. Sasume in turn turned her head thinking about how she doesn't really know this woman all to well but was bathing with her.

_She is my mom, she is my mom, SHE IS MY MOM, SHE IS MY MOM, SHE IS MY MOM_

Sasume turned and looked at her mother and gulped as the water trickled down her mother's chest and she immediately ducked under water which confused her mother entirely. She then popped her head up and gasped for air. And turned her back and grabbed the shampoo to wash her hair. But it was taken away from her.

"allow me," Mikoto smiled.

Mikoto began to wash Sasume's hair and she began to turn redder

_AWKWARD! Awkward so very awkward_.

Soon enough they finished their bath and Mikoto offered Sasume a towel.

"Have I nice sleep darling," Mikoto walked out of the room.

"wow I never noticed before but Mikoto I mean my mother is HOT!" Sasume looked down at her pitiful chest.

Sasume got herself dressed and sighed tossing herself on her bed and smashing her pillow on her face.

*knock knock*

"what?" Sasume called.

"someone left this for you," Itachi's deep ass voice said.

Sasume climbed out of bed and slid open the door to see a black bear with a red ribbon around it's neck. She took the bear and slid the door closed smiling to herself. That's when a note fell off the bear.

_To the crybaby who tries to hide it. _

_p.s I wanted to kill the man who tried to take you why because you are my teammate and I am the only one who gets to torment you._

"Shino..." she smiled until she re-read 'crybaby'

"DAMN YOU Shino Aburame," she bellowed.

Sasume then threw the bear at the wall and then herself on the bed. She lay face down just about to go to sleep but got up walked over to the bear and grabbed it tossing it on her bed and laying beside it. She closed her onyx eyes ans sighed reaching an arm over squeezing the bear closer to her chest.

"Damn you indeed. Man when you think he is a total asshole he does something nice," Sasume groaned rolling onto her back.

"that's what boys do when they like a girl Sasume," Mikoto laughed.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" she yelled.

"and I take it you like him too," Mikoto giggled.

"I'M ELEVEN I don't KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT,"

Mikoto soon enough left laughing leaving her daughter red.

"you so like the asshole," Tenshi laughed herself.

"yeah I would like to kill all his bugs in front of him he cried you know when someone squished a bug and everyone laughed," Sasume yelled.

"everyone but you,"

Sasume ignored Tenshi her guard and closed her onyx eyes and fell asleep clutching the bear Shino bug freaky gave her. She hated him she knew she did but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him at times.

"I'll name the bear little Shino and not tell everyone his name is Kumo," she yawned.

**Sasume lifted her head pigtails swaying in the process. She had this annoyed look to her face. The mere thought of her classmates screaming about a bug annoyed her.**

"**Its smaller than you just crush it," she yelled continuing her reading.**

"**Don't crush him," Shino walked over.**

"**Too late bug nerd," a guy walked over and smashed it.**

**The tears began to former behind the insect tamers eyes and rolled down his cheeks.**

"**hey look bug freak is crying," **

**soon enough everyone was laughing at him. All but the one girl he couldn't stand and he noticed the scowl she had on her face and when she saw him looking at her she turned her head angrily.**

_**Aburame clan complex**_

Shino lay in his bed wondering if giving her that stupid bear was right then the memory of how she never laughed at his pain came to his mind and he took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes closing them and falling asleep.

"**Don't crush him," Shino walked over.**

"**Too late bug nerd," a guy walked over and smashed it.**

**The tears began to former behind the insect tamers eyes and rolled down his cheeks.**

"**hey look bug freak is crying," **

**soon enough everyone was laughing at him. All but the one girl he couldn't stand and he noticed the scowl she had on her face and when she saw him looking at her she turned her head angrily.**

_**why is she always so angry **_**young Shino thought.**

**He continued to stare at her seeing her semi smile at him and he wasnt sure if it was mockery or cheer up**

to this very day Shino had no clue why Sasume Uchiha was always so angry and what her smiles towards him really actually meant and in turn Sasume didn't understand how he could be so nice to her and hate her all in one not that either of them would actually settle anything she still said 'I for one don't think your clan the Aburame clan is all that great. Its just consists of freaks weirdos and creepy non emotion showing people. I have heard some pretty grotesque stories about your clan' and he still nearly killed her out of rage

**He sent his insects at Sasume who couldn't react in time and they surrounded her. She could be heard yelping and screaming as they devoured her chakra. She couldn't get away from them and she began to freak out a little more her yelps and screams actually weren't from fear but of anger and the more the bugs attacked the angrier she got.**

"**Shino man call them off," Kiba shouted.**

**"Shino~kun," Hinata pleaded.**

***thud***

**Sasume had collapsed. Shino had finally called them off and looked at her with a regretful look. He knew this was bad he knew that his father would have to deal with her father. Sasume groaned slightly before being lifted up by Kurenai. Whom took her to the hospital.**


	9. Chapter 9: Here and Now

Sasume lay in her bed face down with one arm around 'little Shino' I mean Kumo. Tenshi's words still stuck to Sasume's brain 'everyone but you' she recalled her saying. She didn't even know she had that memory nor did she know why she cared so much. Hell all she really wanted was to see what was behind that rusted gate and boy was she going for it this time. When Sasume finally decided to get she rolled over onto her side and at up dropping her legs to the side of the bed.

She slowly slid down to the wood floor and almost immediately she fell through nothing. Her eyes widened in fear yet they held a some what curious demeanor. Was she dreaming? was she in some sort of Genjutsu? Or was she imagining all of this? Who knew. She continued to fall just like in every dream or nightmare she had except this time she couldn't tell the difference. Her body kept going down this never ending perilous darkness with nothing to grab or hold. She finally hit the ground wearing her pajamas a blue tank top with the clan's crest on the front and black somewhat booty sweat shorts. This time landing on her feet. She flicked back her black hair the went to the small of her back noticing it was down and free. Taking a look around she noticed a door a white one and since there was no other exit or option she headed on over and turned the knob slowly opening it. When she stepped inside she saw two other doors one was white and doubled and the other was also white but slid open instead of pulling open.

"Make your decision little Uchiha," an ominous voice told her.

"Does it matter?" she replied.

"Make your decision little Anniesela," a different voice called.

"Either way child you will end up going to the door you have not in the end you shall go through both. Which shall you go through first?" both voices stated in unison.

Sasume waited a moment before smiling ever so half halfhearted.

_Looks like mt old door the one from my old room_ she thought reaching for it. When she grabbed the knob she couldn't open it.

"Locked.." she sighed doing what Sasuke always does stick her hands in her pockets.

"Pockets? My clothes their different now," she gasped recognizing her outfit a pretty teal green shirt and her blue jeans no shoes.

Sasume slowly pulled out a key and stuck it inside the lock unlocking it and letting herself in. once inside she couldn't help but smile it was her childhood home. She took off running and saw the huge open field one side had some apartments the ones she was never allowed near as a child then she saw her house or apartment and right in front of it were three little kids sitting and playing with another group of kids. Sasume couldn't help but smile yet wonder if they could see her and what she looked like. But that of course was forgotten when she jumped into the tree and peered down at the little ones and her younger curly haired brown haired piggy tailed self. She tilted her head with a smile before taking a glance of black hair. Still her Uchiha self nothing but where she was changed.

Letting out a loud exasperated sigh she jumped down and walked away towards the street and sidewalk.

"Hmm left or right?" she looked both ways.

One lead to the dumpsters and other apartments while the other lead to the exit of the apartments. Since she couldn't decide she spun around with her arm extended and stopped but when she opened them she was inside her child hood home inside her room which she had shared with her siblings. Sasume sat on the bottom bunk slightly confused attention drawn to the closet that was until the door was pushed open and her old younger self and younger sister ran in laughing and smiling. She looked at her younger self seeing her run and jump on the bottom bunk with a smile and laugh.

"Anniesela! Fiona! Lunch!" a woman yelled.

The two children took off laughing smiling. The days Sasume always remembered or at least tried to. After 3 minutes it was night time and Sasume looked around confused.

"how did it get late so fast," she blurted out this time she was in the bathroom how she got there who knows.

"Out the window," she heard an ominous voice again.

So she climbed out the window to see a man walking towards her and instead of going passed her like everyone else did he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. She slid down slowly back in pain and when she glanced down she was older around the age she was before she was sent to Naruto Land.

"I'm 16 again," she sighed.

"No wonder my hair seemed longer,"

Sasume then looked up to see she was at school her elementary school and she stood up quickly and began to look around and reminisce about the good o times.

"Excuse me miss can I help you," a woman most likely a teacher yelled out.

"Uh I am what?" she barely formed words.

"-sigh- what do you need here? are you volunteering with kindergarten or another teacher? Are you a T.A?" The woman walked over.

"i um came to see if any one needed assistance I used to go here once upon a time," Sasume smiled.

" Oh well we could always use help with the after school program its after school now darling,"

soon enough the woman lead her away to the lunch room were all the kids were.

"Joseph, this young lady will be helping you ouuuuuuuuuuu~" the woman's voice faded out and away.

Next thing she knew it she was in her old middle school well coming home from school. She followed her self and yawned feeling bored then something hit her literally and she hit the ground hard. When she came to she turned and looked up seeing the same man who this time grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"WHY ARE YOU BULLYING ME?" she shouted anger boiling inside her.

"Oh so you can see me?" the voice sounded off.

"Well duh! Can you please tell me what the hell is going on and why I am reliving my former past life?" she groaned.

"Well you tell me your the one sleeping I think" the guy who looked about 20 smiled.

"I am?" she looked down.

The man grabbed her wrist and smiled pulling her away guiding her backwards into her past.

"Down there the place that that weird woman with the snake eyes was were going down that way this will help you a lot okay. Help you figure out what the hell is going on and why you came to this place and why that woman wants you. But first how old were you when your curiosity spiked?" he quickly told her.

"Um 8," she tilted her head.

"Okay 8 you shall be now. You were Annie right when you went down there?"

"Yes?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Okay than you will be Annie for the time being now hold my hand kid were going in,"

"I don't even know you," she pushed him off and looked up at him her now brown hair swished to the side in its ponytail.

"I am Tenshi's well um friend Kokugen meaning Time. I will also be with you on your guide," Kokugen smiled.

"Am I really an Uchiha?" she inquired.

"Yes... I am sorry reality is striking you down," he frowned.

His frown didn't last long for he smiled again and grabbed her hand and guided her down the passage way.

"Sasume your name for the moment is Annie. don't get used to it alright just go with it," he led her down.

"Why is it so dark down here?" she looked about.

"Well kid we are not at those apartments anymore WE ARE FURTHER IN YOUR CHILD HOOD DREAMS! you now the train station and creepy ones. Look Sasume all of this is not really significant its um leading us back to the other door,"

"then why did you change me?"

"we are not out yet," he gripped her hand.

Suddenly Annie looked up and saw the woman with the snake eyes standing there and she let go of the Kokugen's hand while he was trying to figure something out. She ended up walking right to the woman only to find out she was a he this time.

_He must have been in disguise_ she stared at him.

"Kukukukukuku curious little child aren't you little Uchiha... have you mastered the sharingan at such a young age? How old are you now ? 8 perhaps?" the snake man placed his hand under her chin.

"Who the hell are you?" she took a step back.

"In due time you will find out," he left with a smile.

Kokugen turned and ran at her lifting her up.

"Don't wonder off Sasume..."

Kokugen's voice trailed off as she fell once more reverting back to her 11 year old self and landing back into the dark room.

"Go through the sliding door Sasume," The voice told her.

She quickly opened the door and headed inside ending up in the Academy but the biggest suspicion was the lights were off and it didn't look like anyone was in there.

"H-Hello," she breathed walking down the dark hall.

Every step she took seemed to set off a light but when she turned to look behind her it was dark again but something said push on forward. So she did but when she looked down she saw a long black cloak that looked like raven's from the teen titans the show she always used to watch as a child and her usual outfit. Sasume then kept walking until she heard a loud yell one sounding like Iruka Umino her sensei. She got to the door and opened it to see nothing so she sat in the desk in the back and looked out at the night sky then forward when she heard.

"Alright everyone line up. Because of mister Uzamaki here and his foolish antics we will all practice the transformation jutsu" Iruka yelled.

After his yell all the students groaned in displeased anger and reluctantly got in line. One by one they did there transformation Sakura Haruno making a huge deal asking her brother if he saw how good she did and for once she cracked a grin.

"what were we about 8? well I was 8," she mused.

Eight she had been eight when she wandered off into that passage way. Sasume leaned over the desk and smiled seeing her brother grumble something about Itachi and did his transformation. That's when she saw her self go up nervously and succeed at doing the transformation.

"Way to go Sasu!" Kiba bellowed as his dog barked.

She then walked away giving old bug boy a smirk and stuck her tongue out at him. Sasume watched herself and sighed was she really that big of a brat back then no wonder Shino hates her.

"WAIT DID I REALLY CHECK IF THAT SMART ASS BUG BOY WAS WATCHING?" she screamed then growled before slumping back and ending up in her clans compound on the roof.

Once again she saw her self out on the deck at night practicing the fire ball jutsu and older Sasume quickly jumped down and ran over. She knew her younger self couldn't see her but still she hid."I know I can do it I watched Sasuke long enough maybe father will praise me like he does Itachi Nii~San maybe I will get 'that's my girl' from father," young Sasume heaved out.

Sasume watched herself sadly as she performed her hand signs and blew out the fire bigger this time. She couldn't help but remember her younger self doing that all for what a 'that's my girl' or maybe a ruffle to the head. She couldn't help but smile and turn her back to the tree she hid behind and out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure standing there with a hand on its stomach inside the kimono.

"He was watching?" she whispered.

Out of curiosity she tiptoed over to see not her first guess Itachi but Fugaku who held a pleased smile on his usual grumpy face. She decided to take off once more and ended up out side the gate of their clan where a 5 year old Sasuke, a 4 year old Sasume, and an 11 year old Itachi were walking inside.

"Lookie mommy lookie what we made in class for valentine's day," Sasuke smiled showing their mother the picture.

"I made mine for you," Sasuke smiled wider.

"Oh why thank you Sasuke and you Sasume did you make one," Mikoto smiled.

4 year old Sasume just simply blushed and darted passed her brothers and mother.

"She made one for Iruka sensei and one for dad but one for IRUKA SENSEI," Sasuke laughed running inside.

"Hm? Mom what is that over there," Itachi pointed out the gate to a small little bear with a little beautifully wrapped bag of chocolates.

"I don't know... for you maybe?" Mikoto walked over and grabbed it.

"Is it for me?" Itachi looked at the tag and burst out into laughter.

"you have got to be kidding me Sasume its for our baby sister?" Itachi couldn't stop laughing.

*knock,knock*

Sasume immediately launched forward in her bed upon hearing a knock at her door.

_It was a dream_ she thought. Just as she was about to climb out of bed she looked down to see the floor then stuck her foot down only one and pushed it on the solid ground making sure it was safe to stand on.

*bang*

"i am coming," she sweetly called.a

a

Outside door:

"You sure Sasuke didn't trick us Shino? For all we know this could be their dads room," Kiba looked around,

"That's why you knocked Kiba," Shino turned his head.

They had just arrived and already about five Uchiha clan members gave the three Genin weird looks.

"aw damn Shino do you want me to just open the door she is probably sleeping waiting for a good morning kiss from me," Kiba smirked.

"Do what you will," Shino huffed.

"W-W-What if S-she is um n-not in t-there," Hinata whispered she was just as nervous as the boys were.

"Yeah open it Shino," Kiba pushed him.

"we will wait for ya out side with Kurenai sensei," Kiba dragged Hinata away.

"Great he just signed my death warrant," Shino mumbled opening the door,

when he opened the door he cleared his throat to notify Sasume he was there but when he looked up he saw Sasume alright but in her underwear and a bra like thing. They both looked at each other in shock and awe both of their faces red except hers was of embarrassment.

"I- I- I apologize," he stammered trying to get out but instead he tripped and launched forward.

*thud*

"Itae," Sasume groaned with Shino on top of her.

"Sasume cut that noise ou~ WHAT THE? YOU! Aburame WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Fugaku yelled.

Soon enough Shino came running out of the Uchiha clan compound in a heap.

"OI! SHI~" Kiba yelled only to see an angry no furious Fugaku running after him.

Sasume on the other hand lay on the ground putting her shirt over her head and smiled.

_I used to question why I was here. I used to think my old life was much better. I lived in the past and held onto something I had no clue about. But now that I think about it this the here and now nothing more._

"I-I-I I DIDN'T MEAN IT SIR!" Shino could be heard miles away.

"LIAR! NO ONE TOUCHES Sasume LIKE THAT!" Fugaku's voice all but followed.


End file.
